


В твоих глазах

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека плохой день. Когда на улице к нему подходит странный, но симпатичный парень, он думает: «Почему бы нет?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	В твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242638) by [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon). 



> Переведено для команды Teen Wolf на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V. 

Дерек ненавидел понедельники, что было неудивительно, так как в последнее время он ненавидел почти каждый день недели. У него была дерьмовая работа, его машина снова сломалась; даже кофе из его любимой кофейни был отвратителен на вкус.

Вдобавок ко всему, только что начался дождь, а Дерек опоздал на свой автобус.

На остановке негде было укрыться, поэтому он стоял под проливным дождём и скорее всего выглядел, как мокрая собака. Одежда и волосы прилипли к коже, а вода достигла мест, о которых Дерек даже не хотел думать. И обувь точно можно было выкинуть.

— Боже мой! — звонкий голос вывел его из задумчивости. — Ты идеален!

Перед ним вдруг появился широко улыбающийся парень.

— Чувак! Ты то, что мне нужно! — воскликнул он и закружил вокруг Дерека, как перед экспонатом в музее. Парень даже имел наглость потрогать его бицепс, бормоча что-то о великолепной форме и твердости.

Дерек нахмурился и сделал шаг назад.

Окей, он знал, как выглядит, и привык к распускающим руки людям, но обычно это происходило не посередине улицы при свете дня. Не то чтобы сейчас было светло, потому что небо заволокло облаками, но какая разница? И обычно требовался всего один взгляд на его равнодушное выражение лица, чтобы незнакомец отстал.

Но явно недостаточно для этого парня с его нелепой широкой улыбкой, глупым жёлтым дождевиком, дурацким вздёрнутым носом и тремя очень отвлекающими родинками на левой щеке, как раз над линией подбородка. Он размахивал руками, двигался очень быстро и, оказывается, всё это время говорил с Дереком, пока тот отвлекался на... разное.

— Что? — зарычал он. Парень может и симпатичный, но Дерек всё ещё был не в духе. Единственное, чего он хотел — сесть на автобус, приехать домой и лечь спать.

— Чувак, серьёзно, ты то, что я искал! — незнакомца, кажется, не волновало настроение Дерека — его глаза заблестели ещё ярче. — Я Стайлз, — он помахал Дереку. — И боже, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я сумасшедший, но я просто увидел тебя и понял, что ты тот самый.

Стайлз, кажется, ждал чего-то. О, точно — когда Дерек представится.

— Дерек.

Почему он вообще с ним разговаривает?

— Приятно познакомиться, Дерек!

— Ага.

— Итак, Дерек, ты занят завтра?

Скажи «да».

— Нет.

Чёрт.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы прийти и снять одежду для меня на несколько часов?

Вот так сразу?

— Знаю, может, я прошу слишком много, но, чёрт, я правда в отчаянии, а ты такой, как я себе представлял. И этот пресс, чувак! — его взгляд на секунду расфокусировался. — В любом случае, вот мой адрес и номер, — Стайлз достал из ниоткуда кусок бумаги, — просто приходи к двум, пожалуйста? Ты меня очень выручишь!

И Дерек не устоял перед его щенячьим взглядом.

— Да, окей.

— Отлично! Я всё подготовлю, увидимся завтра! Спасибо, чувак! Просто спасибо! Мне правда нужно идти... Пока, Дерек!

Затем Стайлз ушёл, вместе со своей дурацкой улыбкой и жёлтым дождевиком.

А Дерек был настолько ошеломлён, что чуть не пропустил ещё один автобус.

***

Дерек прибыл по адресу с опозданием — на три минуты и двадцать семь секунд, если быть точным — и немного нервничал. У него давно не было секса из-за его напряжённого графика и постоянно плохого настроения — в основном последнего, если быть честным с самим собой — так что, кажется, он уже не был уверен в том, как это делается.

Он нажал на кнопку звонка и собрался с духом.

Двери открылись почти мгновенно. На соблазнительных губах Стайлза появилась та же обаятельная улыбка. Он выглядел ещё лучше в мягком на вид джемпере — не жёлтом, слава богу — и с растрёпанными волосами.

— Привет. Рад, что ты здесь, я не был уверен, что ты придёшь...

Стайлз практически затащил Дерека в квартиру, продолжая болтать, и усадил на потёртый диван.

— Итак, у меня домашнее задание по классу рисования...

Минуточку. Домашнее задание? Рисование?

Дерек осмотрел комнату, подмечая все разбросанные предметы, мольберты, акварель, карандаши. Блядь.

Он почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ну конечно, единственный раз, когда он действительно заинтересовался кем-то, всё оказалось огромной ошибкой.

Ебать его жизнь.

Он ненавидел вторники.

— Я сварил кофе, хочешь?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Дерек с благодарностью принял чашку, стараясь скрыть разочарование от того, чем всё обернулось. Но должно быть что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Стайлз странно посмотрел на него, прежде чем сделать глоток. Хотя ничего и не сказал.

— Хорошо. В общем, через два дня мне нужно сдать набросок обнажённой модели. Я мог бы попросить парней из футбольной команды, но... Не знаю, это не казалось мне правильным! Потому что они... — он надул щёки. — Когда я увидел тебя на автобусной остановке, я понял, что ты то, что нужно! Не спрашивай, почему! Художник никогда не знает, что его вдохновит.

Он подмигнул.

Дерек почувствовал лёгкое самодовольство. Он никогда раньше никого не вдохновлял.

Итак, это оказалось не тем, о чём он думал. Ну и что? Он решил забить и просто наслаждаться происходящим.

— Итак, чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Стайлз.

— Я редактор журнала.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Это просто работа, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Ты её ненавидишь, — это не было вопросом.

— У меня есть работа, которая помогает оплачивать счета. Кого волнует, что я её ненавижу?

— Нет! Ты должен быть увлечён тем, что делаешь!

Дерек снова лишь пожал плечами. Увлечения — нечто, что взрослые люди не могут себе позволить. Жизнь такой отстой.

— Хм. Неудивительно, что ты всегда такой хмурый, чувак.

Стайлз провел пальцем по переносице Дерека, будто пытаясь разгладить морщинку между бровями. Это было невероятно интимно и удивительно успокаивающе. Сердце Дерека пропустило удар.

— Начнём? — Стайлз улыбнулся и указал на холст в залитом светом из окна углу.

Дерек кивнул и растерянно огляделся.

— Сюда, — Стайлз подал ему большую простыню. — Просто накройся и скажи, как будешь готов. Не то чтобы у тебя было то, чего нет у меня.

Он поиграл бровями и рассмеялся.

Его смех успокоил Дерека. Стайлз был прав. Всё будет в порядке. Дерек просто будет сидеть там. Голый. Неважно.

Дерек разделся и, не заморачиваясь с простынёй, оставил её под ногами.

— Как ты хочешь? — он развёл руками.

Стайлз, кажется, споткнулся на ровном месте, но Дерек смутно помнил о его неуклюжести, поэтому не обратил внимания.

Стайлз пересаживал Дерека, пока не был удовлетворён положением и освещением. Затем встал за мольберт у окна, чтобы творить свою магию.

Как по щелчку переключателя, Стайлз вдруг стал сосредоточенным и спокойным. Его напряжённый взгляд скользил по телу Дерека, будто читая и запоминая все секреты, которые оно хранило. Дерек чувствовал это почти физически и, казалось, был обнажён не только телом, но и душой под острым взглядом медовых глаз.

И это было не так плохо.

Дерек не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем сидеть в одной позе стало неудобно. Он старался не подавать вида, чтобы доказать, что может быть профессионалом в этом, но начал чувствовать покалывание в разных частях тела, которое было всё труднее игнорировать, и не ёрзать.

— Окей, как насчёт небольшого перерыва? — с лёгкой ухмылкой спросил Стайлз. Засранец. — Хочешь посмотреть, что у меня получилось?

Он развернул мольберт к Дереку, а сам встал и, потянувшись, отвернулся, будто давая Дереку личное пространство.

— Да, окей.

Дерек поднял простыню с пола и плотно обмотал вокруг талии. Не было смысла стесняться сейчас, но было бы странно ходить голым, когда Стайлз полностью одет.

Его член совершенно точно не дёрнулся от этой мысли.

Эскиз правда был очень хорошим, чёрно-белым. В позе Дерека была сила и уверенность… но его лицо? Он выглядел уязвимым и одиноким. Таким Стайлз видел его? Или таким его видели все?

Одиноким?

Без увлечённости?

Дерек подошёл к стоящему у окна Стайлзу, и они стояли в тишине, просто наслаждаясь солнечным светом и погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Ну, это было не так уж плохо?

— Да, не было...

— Но? Я чувствую какое-то «но».

— Должен признаться, я совершенно не ожидал, что буду позировать обнажённым, когда шёл сюда.

— В смысле? Клянусь, я упоминал, что...

— Ты сказал, что я нужен тебе без одежды, но не упоминал позирование...

— Тогда что ты подумал?

— Что я должен был подумать? Ты подошёл ко мне, касался меня, а потом пригласил к себе...

— Боже мой. Ты думал, я тебя снимаю? Так стыдно!

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками, чтобы скрыть румянец. Это было очаровательно.

— Чувак, даже я знаю, что делать такие предложения случайным парням на улице...

Он вдруг остановился и уставился на Дерека.

— Подожди, ты пришёл! Ты пришёл, хотя думал, что это съём!

Дерек только приподнял бровь, будто говоря: «Да, и что?»

— Ты хочешь меня! Ты хочешь заняться сексом! Со мной!

— Да.

— О, вау. Правда? То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, у меня нет проблем с самооценкой, но ты посмотри на себя... — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону Дерека, затем указал на себя. — А я...

— Я думаю, ты симпатичный.

— Да?

— Ага.

Облизнувшись, Стайлз взялся за край простыни, обёрнутой вокруг бёдер Дерека.

— Так как насчёт секса? — он всё ещё казался неуверенным, поэтому Дерек только улыбнулся и, прижавшись бёдрами, потянул Стайлза за джемпер.

— Для этого на одном из нас слишком много одежды, — прошептал Дерек и сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние.

Он покажет Стайлзу, каким увлечённым может быть!


End file.
